


The Date

by GingerFerret



Series: New and Better Times [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Upon having thrown caution to the wind and inviting Draco on a date to Hogsmeade, Harry receives the Slytherin's answer.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to **The Gift**. It's not strictly necessary to have read The Gift to venture into The Date, but I wish you would :) 
> 
> As alway, kudos and comments make me giddy :D

_Potter._

_I must confess myself a tiny bit baffled upon receiving your request. Had I known the gift I found in my quarters was from you, I would have been more careful in my handling of it; our history isn't exactly an amiable one. However, I am not the coward people seem to perceive me as, so I opened your present without giving it a second thought._  
_Forgive me for being blunt, but: what the hell were you thinking?_ A flower? _What are you, a Hufflepuff?_  
_Well, far be it from me being judgmental, I'm sure you meant well._  
_I can assure you that it will be highly inconvenient for me to meet with your request. However, being a reformed individual, I see it as my duty to be of assistance to the ones less fortunate. Seeing as this is the day before Hogsmeade, I presume it will be almost impossible for you to find a last-minute substitute (who am I trying to fool - there_ is _no substitute of my standard). Therefore, I accept your invitation. Of course, I expect to be treated with utmost courtesy - though I set the limit at groveling. It is unbecoming.  
Pick me up at 10. And, Potter - do try to dress appropriately. _

__

_Yours truly, Draco Malfoy_

__

Harry stared at the luxurious piece of parchment adorned with Malfoy's elegant handwriting, and didn't even try to suppress a relieved sigh. 

__

In the days since he had talked one of the house elves into placing his gift in Draco's dormitory, Harry had been expectant, impatient, nervous, anxious, and finally deeply disappointed, when he hadn't heard back from the Slytherin. 

__

It had been a bit of a gamble to reveal to his (former) rival how much his feelings had changed over the past few years, but Ron and Hermione had claimed to be tired of his 'sighing, and moaning, and gazing across the Great Hall at every single meal', and had _begged_ him to do something about it. The idea of inviting Draco to Hogsmeade on a Christmas date had been Ron's (Harry was mildly chocked about that one) - the charmed flower had been Hermione's (Harry still had misgivings whether it was too romantic, but Hermione had been adamant that he be direct and leave no room for doubt about his intentions). Needless to say, Harry had been miffed at them both for letting him make a fool of himself, since the Slytherin had apparently decided to ignore his request. 

__

But that was all in the past now, as Harry sat on his bed re-reading Draco's letter for the umpteenth time, smiling stupidly and feeling butterflies the size of eagle owls fighting for room in his stomach. He had a date. With _Draco_. 

__

 

__

\---

__

 

__

It was 9.45 on Friday morning, when Harry found himself nervously waiting outside the hidden entrance of the Slytherin common room. He had made a valiant effort to eat breakfast with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall an hour earlier, without constantly checking the entrance for the arrival of Malfoy. Without much luck. And even though his friends had tried their best to convince him that the Slytherin had not changed his mind about going to Hogsmeade with Harry, he hadn't been able to squeeze down a single bite. Hermione had sneaked an apple into his pocket when he wasn't watching, and now he was fondling it almost to pieces, while the minutes dragged on. 

__

He was wearing his favorite jeans and a forest green, woolly jumper under his most flashy winter cloak. He liked the way the maroon wool of the cloak made the green of his jumper seem even greener, and he was thrilled that he had let Hermione talk him into making an express-owl order for a new pair of leather boots for the occasion. Though Harry wasn't exactly a slave of fashion, he knew that looking presentable was important to Draco, and he didn't mind doing something out of the ordinary to make his date comfortable. 

__

He felt a renewed flash of nervous excitement as he thought the word _date_. It was unbelievable that they were actually here, after years of mutual antagonism - both acknowledging the possibility of something else between them. Harry hadn't fully grasped the potential outcome, but he was willing to take all the time they needed to find out. 

__

He had just ventured into a pleasant daydream about the two of them doing their homework together in a hidden alcove, when the wall in front of him opened, and Malfoy strode out with billowing robes. Harry choked on air and had to finish his coughing fit before he could croak out a feeble hello. Malfoy lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. All in all, it wasn't the start of the date Harry had hoped for. 

__

The Slytherin looked even better than usual. Harry had a thing for his hair - the way it fell just over his ears in silky locks, and today it seemed to shine from within. Harry suspected magic was involved. Perhaps Draco was nervous too... He did fidget a bit with the hem of his cloak - which happened to be Harry's favorite on him: midnight blue with silver embroidery and black fur trimmings. It made him look regal, something Harry had never thought he would someday find appealing. But here he was now, practically panting with appreciation of the vision that was Malfoy. He swallowed. If they didn't get out of there _now_ , he would say something embarrassing that would make Malfoy roll his eyes - or worse: turn around and go back from whence he came. 

__

"You, ehh...you look good" he half breathed and immediately went red. Why was he so terrible at this?! 

__

Malfoy did roll his eyes. "I always look good, Potter." He roved his gaze over Harry and went a little pink on the ears. "I suppose you'll do. At least you're not wearing trainers." He wrinkled his nose and Harry couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. From Malfoy, this was as close to praise as one could get. 

__

Harry straightened, and held out his arm for Draco to hold on to, not at all sure the gesture would be appreciated. Yes, Malfoy was a snooty pureblood stuck up on tradition, but perhaps he wasn't ready to show the world that he was being taken out by Harry Potter. A quick glance at the Slytherin's face revealed an expression of pleased surprise. However, being Malfoy, he immediately schooled his features into their usual bored mien, but nevertheless, he hooked his arm in Harry's, and they set off down the corridor. 

__

They attracted quite a few stares and caused a lot of whispering and turning of heads, as they went through the entrance hall, arm in arm. Harry could feel his cheeks go red. He had never been crazy about unwanted attention, but this was somehow different; he _liked_ being seen with Draco, and he had the distinct idea that the feeling was mutual. The blond preened and raised his chin, his step attaining a bit more swagger, as they were ogled by everyone they passed. Harry couldn't help but notice how the grip on his arm tightened slightly, and smiled. 

__

The walk to Hogsmeade was both awkward and pleasant, as they weren't exactly used to conversing, yet were able to enjoy the way the snow reflected the sunlight, making it seem as though they were traveling through a magical wonderland. Harry tried his best to make conversation to avoid the silence stretching between them. Malfoy had let go of his arm as they reached the gates of Hogwarts, and Harry now walked with his hands in his pockets, wishing they at least had a physical connection point. Making conversation with your former nemesis was _hard_. He cleared his throat. 

__

"So, did you see that flamingo Neville conjured by accident last week in Transfigurations? That was really something." He swallowed, chancing a glance at Malfoy - surreptitiously enough to catch the reluctant smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

__

"Yes. That was quite something. I'm surprised he managed to Vanish it again before the professor noticed that it had big, fluffy _ears_." He smiled wryly and Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. 

__

"Yeah, Neville's real talent lies with Herbology."

__

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And slaying monstrous snakes, as I understand?" His eyes glittered, and Harry's jaw dropped. Had Malfoy just praised _Neville_ of all people?! He closed his mouth and tried to suppress the way his voice trembled from sheer admiration with the former Death Eater. 

__

"Heh, yes I suppose you're right." His cheeks burned, and not from embarrassment. Right this moment, he was more attracted to Malfoy than he had ever been. It must have showed on his face, because when the blond turned to smile dryly at him, the smirk faltered and his lips parted in surprise. He quickly shut his mouth, but a telltale shade of pink crept up from his collar to tint his pale cheeks. Harry wanted to pounce him and snog him into the ground... Startled, he snapped his head around to stare straight ahead. 

__

The rest of the walk was undertaken in silence, and with a safe distance between them. 

__

 

__

\---

__

 

__

Hogsmeade was a living, breathing fairytale at Christmas time. The quaint houses and shops with magical lanterns dotting the streets, made the town seem so warm and inviting. Harry loved it. 

__

He hadn't planned much as far as this date went. At first he had been too nervous to think. Then he had been too anxious about being rejected, and finally, when Draco had accepted, there hadn't been time to come up with a grand plan. He _did_ know that he wanted to buy his date a drink, but wasn't quite sure where to take him. The Three Broomsticks was probably still out of bounds, and Madam Puddifoot's was out of the question. He wasn't too sure about bringing Draco to the Hog's Head, but at least there, they would be able to sit by themselves without people staring and whispering. He made a quick decision and led Draco in the right direction. 

__

The Slytherin didn't reveal any emotion as they entered the dingy tavern. He just held on to Harry's arm as he was guided to a table by a window. "Are you okay with this?" Harry asked, realizing that the question could indeed pertain to both the venue and the date. Fortunately, Draco nodded and requested a Thestral Ale. Harry smiled, relieved, and went to the bar. 

__

"I see you're not afraid of making the wrong impression, Potter." Aberforth towered over the bar, making Harry's gut twist in the usual way, when he looked into those wise eyes, so like Dumbledore's. Harry wet his lips. He was prepared for this. Nobody was going to tell him that he was wrong in pursuing Draco. Harry had long since come to terms with the choices Malfoy made during the war, the stress he was under forcing him to make the wrong decisions. And it was clear that he regretted most of them. If Harry could forgive him, it wasn't anybody's business but his. He straightened and looked Aberforth directly in the eyes. It tugged at the older man's lips. "I've never been much concerned about impressions myself." He winked, and Harry gave him a warm smile. 

__

When he returned to the table with their drinks, Draco looked at him with an inscrutable expression. His eyes were very clear and didn't shy away from Harry's. For a moment they just gazed into each other's eyes - until it became too much for Draco, and he grabbed his glass of Thestral Ale and took an unexpectedly inelegant gulp. A bit of the golden liquid trickled down his chin, and Harry didn't resist the urge to reach out and swipe at it with his thumb. 

__

Startled, the Slytherin thunked his glass down on the table. His eyes shone with something Harry couldn't quite place - but it was lovely to behold. Paired with the wetness of his delectable lips, it made a picture so appetizing that Harry was hard pressed to stay in his chair instead of attacking that _delicious_ mouth with his own. 

__

He groaned inwardly. He had _promised_ himself to be patient and let everything happen in its own time. Surely, Draco wouldn't want to be attacked by a lovesick Gryffindor within the first hour of their very first date. Harry had to restrain himself. It was a huge step in itself that they we sitting here in the first place, together, on a date no less. He wasn't about to ruin things before they even had a chance to begin. He sighed. 

__

Across from him, Draco seemed to have regained control of his facial muscles. He smiled smugly at Harry, as if he knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. "Well, Potter. It's not that I'm unaware of my physical prowess - and I'm not just referring to my skills on a broomstick..." 

__

In the span of three heartbeats, Draco sat completely still, face even paler than usual, eyes huge with the realization of what he had just unwillingly insinuated. Then all the blood in his body seemed to rush upwards, until his face was as red as a poppy. 

__

Harry suppressed a giggle. He adored an embarrassed Malfoy. It was something about the way he always carried himself so effortlessly through high society with all its nonsensical rules and etiquette - and still managed to make a fool of himself in front of Harry. It made one feel rather special. 

__

Draco had momentarily lost the ability to speak and just sat there, looking dejected. Harry took pity on him. "I know how good you are with a broomstick..." Draco's head whipped up so fast it almost made his neck snap. He looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be affronted or flattered. To Harry's surprise - and utter joy - he settled on an amused snort and a shy smile. Harry beamed at him in return. 

__

The mood loosened quite a bit after this, and they spent a pleasant hour talking about quidditch, N.E.W.T.S., and the giant snow acromantula Hagrid had built on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and which professor Flitwick had charmed to move and hiss, whenever someone came within 40 feet from it. It had proven an efficient way to keep adventurous first-years away from the forest. Harry felt no need to broach more serious subjects. There would be time for that later. 

__

 

__

\---

__

 

__

After they had shared a bag of crisps, washed down with butterbeer (it had turned out that ale and an empty stomach, at 11 o'clock, wasn't the ideal combination), they ventured out into the streets of the town once again. They both walked with their hands in their pockets, but Harry made sure to bump lightly against Draco now and again. To Harry's delight, the Slytherin didn't protest or increase the distance between them. Emboldened, Harry moved a bit closer. The leisurely pace made it possible for Harry to brush up against him without being too obvious. After walking a short distance with their arms more or less pressed together, Harry snaked his arm around Draco's and took his hand. There was a brief pause, before the Slytherin's long, slender fingers intertwined with Harry's. 

__

They continued through the streets of Hogsmeade, Harry's heart soaring. 

__

Once they reached Honeydukes, Harry decided to go inside and buy Draco something for his sweet tooth. Years of watching the Slytherin, now gave Harry the advantage of knowing which kinds of sweets Draco preferred. Harry knew just the thing to get him. With a bit of wheedling, he succeeded in persuading the other man to stay outside for a few minutes, while he went inside. For once, he used his fame to get in front of the line, and by the time he was out again, not more that three minutes had passed; not enough time even for Draco to work up a fuss. 

__

"Here." Harry handed Draco a small, green silk pouch, drawn closed with a tiny, red rope. The Slytherin looked as if he was trying his best to suppress a smile, but didn't succeed. His lips curled beautifully as he loosened the rope and turned the bag upside down over his palm. Out fell an intricate filigree dragon made out of the finest of dark chocolate. For a moment, Draco just stared at it. Then at Harry, eyes shining with something that took Harry's breath away. Harry raised his hand, now holding his wand, and whispered an incantation. He watched Draco closely, as the chocolate dragon rose up from the Slytherin's hand and flapped its wings, breathing cold fire. 

__

"That's a neat trick, Potter. You'll have to teach me sometime." Draco's lips curved in a surprisingly beatific smile that he didn't even attempt to suppress, and Harry knew that he was lost beyond hope, as the gorgeous blond before him looked up, biting his lip, looking as smitten as Harry felt. 

__

This time Harry didn't try to control himself. He threw his wand to the ground, stepped forward, and took Draco's face in his hands. The Slytherin gasped lightly, and the charmed dragon flew off to the side, as Harry growled and surged forward, capturing those soft, pink lips with his own. They moaned in unison, Draco practically melting against Harry, winding his long arms around the Gryffindor to pull him closer. 

__

Harry was in heaven. This was everything and more than he had ever imagined when thinking abut kissing Draco. The Slytherin was wonderfully responsive, answering every move of Harry's lips, while his hands grasped for a hold in Harry's hair and clothing, eagerly exploring as much of him as he could reach. Harry chanced a deepening of the kiss by slipping his tongue between Draco's lips. This proved to be a good move, since the blond groaned and welcomed Harry with an equally eager tongue. 

__

They kissed for what felt like hours, neither man willing to let go of the other, but eventually, they had to come up for air. They pulled apart and stared at each other in wonder. Draco looked deliciously tousled with his hair in disarray and his lips wet and swollen. Harry wanted to dive right back in, but the Slytherin stuck his nose in the air. 

__

"Honestly, Potter, I've been trying to get you to do that all day! What took you so long?!" 

__

Harry was startled into a laugh. Draco tried to appear offended, but he looked so satisfied that it was impossible to take him seriously. This must have occurred to the Slytherin, because his lips quivered with suppressed amusement, before they finally curved up into a pleased smile. He took a step towards Harry and reached out to smooth a hand down the front of his woolly jumper. "Well, I suppose you can make it up to me when we get back to the castle..."

__

The last thing the people of Hogsmeade saw of the former rivals that day, were the soles of their boots, as the two of them sprinted off towards Hogwarts, snow spraying in their wake. The charmed chocolate dragon bobbed lightly in the air, forgotten, looking rather smug. 

__

 

__

End.

__


End file.
